Charlie
Charlie is Dodger's father in Oliver & Company 2. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey and his singing voice is provided by Bob Bergen. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to parents Lucy and Ben at an unspecified date. At some point in his teens, Charlie met his future wife Tess. The romance eventually developed and the two married. After that, Tess gave birth to their son Dodger and his four siblings. Their happiness was soon crushed Dodger ran away from home and he never saw his parents again. Charlie and Tess eventually moved to San Francisco, where they continued to live, until they would eventually move back to New York. Appearance and personality Charlie bears a strong resemblance to Dodger, only he is slightly fatter, has green eyes and thicker fur, and sports a red collar with silver studs. He is very kind and mellow, but has a bad sense of humor. He is also a rather childish and cowardly individual. Role in the film Charlie and Tess first appear when Dodger lets them into the houseboat on a rainy night. That night, they then start to warm up to their son and eventually him about his past. A younger Charlie and Tess are then seen playing with Dodger as a puppy. Tess then tells her son that after he left, they were so upset they moved to San Francisco with his siblings and have lived there for many years since. The next day, the gang are all out in Central Park, and Charlie reminesces about the times he and Dodger have had together. Through the song, Like Father, Like Son, Charlie convinces Dodger to get to know his parents a little bit better. Unbeknownst to them, Sykes' evil widow Mary and her whiny, awkward butler Quigley are spying on them. Mary then intends to have Charlie captured, but all of her attempts end in failure. Then one evening, she sets her cat, Diamond out as a distraction for Charlie. He chases her until Quigley, assisted by Mary's menacing bodyguard Joe, knock him out and capture him. In desperation, Dodger and the gang arrive at the Foxworth's house and he tells Tito and Georgette, who are now parents to twins Lorenzo and Juliette. After arriving at the Sykes' house, Dodger finds Charlie in a cage chained up. Whilst Joe is distracted by the others, Dodger and Fagin, along with his long lost brother Jimmy untie him. Mary, however catches them and as she chases the others, she eventually manages to grab Dodger by the scruff of his neck. She then takes him out to the pier where she tries to attack Dodger. Fortunately, Charlie manages to intervene and knocks Mary off the pier to her death. Just before she falls, she takes Charlie with her. The others run down to the beach, where Dodger breaks into tears, thinking his father is dead. Just then, he hears a voice saying "That's what you think". It turns out Charlie managed to swim ashore safely. Everyone is overjoyed by this. Later on, after Quigley and Joe are taken into police custody, everyone returns home and Dodger begins to spend more time with his new-found parents. Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Animal Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Sons Category:American characters Category:Uncles Category:Husbands